Our life together
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim are engaged. They live in Chicago with their adopted daughter, Quinn. They left seafood, but made new friends. Read about their life together! Please r and r!
1. Chapter 1

Jacks POv

Hi I'm jack! I'm 27 years old. Im engaged to my fiancée Kim Crawford. We live in Chicago. We moved away from our friends! But we made new ones. (yes this is a crossover bu. It will be in the kickin it category) Kim and I live in anapartment together. We have an adopted daughter namEd, Quinn we found her outside of our apartment and deCided to take her in. Quinn is 1 month old. Today, we are going house hunting. We want a nice house to raise Quinn and someday our biological children. My beautiful wife is in the kitchen making breakfast. I'm dressing Quinn. Quinn, what do you want to wear?" I ask Quinn. She giggles when I pick out a pink dress."pink. Good choice!" I sat smiling. I put it on her andpick her up. "let's go see mommy." I say. She giggles and buries her head in my shoulder I rub her head as we walk down the stairs. "hey, Hun" Kim says as she flips the pack cakes. "hey, kimmy" I say as I put Quinn into her playpen. "there we go. I'll get you your bottle, sweetie" I say before I walk over to the microwave. "we have totweet sue, our realtor at 10!" Kim tells me as she hands me quinns bib. Xi take the bib. "I know. You woke me up at 2 am and told me that!" I say. She hits me as a joke with a dish towel. I laugh and go to Quinn with her bottle. I pick Quinn up. "hungry?" I ask her. She smiles. "I'll take that as a yea. Yes I will. Yes I will! I say in baby talk. "you're nuts!" Kim says as she puts the pancakes on a plate. "that is why I love you" I say before I kiss her..

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!


	2. Chapter 2

Before I get started, scarlet I want you to stop being mean. Thank you.

Kims pov

I sat next to me husband in our crossover with Quinn in the back in her coarsest. QuinN was sleeping peacefully in her car seat. We were finally on our way to look at houses. "how many floors should we get babe?" jack asked me. "2 plus a basement" I told him as I reapplied my lipstick for the 5th time that day. Jack stares at me and begins to laugh. "how many times is that now? 7?" he asks. I shake my head laying. "no honey. 5" I say. weborn laugh, but we are interrupted by crying from Quinn. I turn around. "hi, baby. Did daddy and I poke you from your slumber?" I ask her. She giggles. Jack and I both laugh. "good thing you woke upwhen you did Quinn because we're here!" jack said as he parked the car. The driveway was was a huge black gate and a red brick wall that surrounded it. There was a beautiful garden in the front yard. There was also a patio! Which would be perfect for dinner outside and when Quinn wants to play outside. The hous was a huge red brick house. It lookEd like 2 stories and it had a Basement. Jack got out of the car and opened my door. I got out while he got Quinn out. I stared at the house. This is the one. I just know it.

Jacks Pov

I took Quinn out of the car but left hr in her cars eat as Kim got out of the car. I walked up to Kim who was now smiling at the house. "it sure is beautiful" she told me. "it sure is. Do you like it Quinn?" I say lifting Quinn up and showing her the house. She giggled and clapped her hands. Kim and I smile and kissed. Just then, a thin and tall woman with long blonde hair walked up to us. She hadfanned skin and was wearing a pant suite, but she made it look good. She had a realtor tag on her jacket, spwhich I took it as she was the realtor. "I think she's a girl" I whispered to kiM. She nodded. "hi I'm Karen, brown, your realtor. So what do you think?" she asked when she finally walked up to us. Ko, and I looked at each other and nodded. "this is the one" we said at the same time.

Sorry it took so long! I just started grade 11 and have had a lot of homework. I will try and update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I will try to make the chaptera longer guys! Its not high school! It's just it gets so hard to come with more ideas some times! Sorry! Now to the story!

Kims POv

We had officllly bought the house! Yay! Today, jack, Quinn and I are moving into the house! It's so much nicer then our apartment. We could barely move in that place with the 3 of us living there. This will be so much nicer then running into your fiancée in the morning and tripping over your baby girl who is 1 month old. We are packing the moving van outside of our apartment with the help of our friends rocky and mark. "well, that's all the stuff in your apartment." rocky says after we have put all of our boxes outside near the moving truck. "now all we have to do is get it into the truck!" mark, rockys fianspoke claimed. "ok! Quinn, are you excited to move?" jack asks our daughter who is in her carrier on the curb Safe from traffic. Quinn smiles at jack. It makes my heart melt when she smiles. She is so adorable. I'm broken out of my thoughts when rocky hands me a box. "time load up the truck, kimmy!" rocky says smiling. "Kay. Jack do you want this beside the furniture or in front!" I ask my fiancée. "in front, hon!" jack says as he gets up and grabs a box. We both put our boxes in the truck.

This goes on for about an hour. Finally the truck is all packed and were on our way to our new home. I'm playing angry birds on my iPhone while Quinn iss sleeping and jack is driving. "how long now, babe?" I ask jack. "another hour or so. Sheesh! I didn't think it was far from our apartment but it is!" he exclaimEd. "yeh it's pretty far!" I say Happily. I look at Quinn who is still sleeping. "still sleeping?" jack asks. " sure is tired for a baby!" I said. "yeh. Maybe it was because we were packing last night and kept her akwake." jack told me. "yeh that could be! So um when are we going to get married?" I spoke to jack. "i don't know! But for some reason I want it to be in the summer. It's so beautiful and nice in the summertime." he told me. "yeh I love the summer Too. It's spring right now. April to be exact. Do you want June, July or August?" I told him. "August, your birthday month!" he said smiling. I kissed him. Just then, Quinn woke up and began to cry. "sweetie, we're going to be there shortly." jack told Quinn, whois topped crying and giggled at her daddys voice. Jack smiled. "that's my girl" he told her. I giggled. "you're the best dad ever" I say smiling. "and youre the best mommy ever" he said smiling. I kissed him. "I can't wait till August" I said smiling. We kissed again.

Jacks pov

I turned onto the road where our new house was. Kim and Quinn were both asleep. I decided to let them sleep until we got to our new home. I could not believe the changes in my life. Kim and I had decided on a wedding month, but not the day yet. I could not wait till the day she became my wife. Kim and I were home owners. That was a big step. I was excited to be able to make our home the way we wanted. I could imagine us a year from now. We would be all outside of our home. Kim would be garden, I would be cutting the lawn and Quinn would be playing around in the yard. I could not wait till that day. I know it seems weird, but hey I can be weird sometimes! Another thing was I was now a dad to a beautiful baby girl. She would so be a daddy's girl. She already is. I love the way she giggles, the way coos and the way she smiles. I love everything about her. I couldn't imagine Kim's and my life without her. I pulled into our driveway. I smiled at our 3 story house. I parked our car, which had a moving truck attached to the back of it. I woke up Kim. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "what is it?" she asked my sweetly. "were home!" I say smiling.

Na that's it for now. I think this chapter is nice and long! Oh by the way give me a wedding date!


	4. Chapter 4

Jacks pov

We have been living in our new home for less then 2 days and already kimwants to change everything! Women! Sheesh! I still can't wait to call her my wife thoug! Quinn and I are in the kitcnen with Kim who is ranting on and on about tiles. "we should get black and white tiles! Oooo and a black and white ceiling!" Kim exclaimed. "wow! Loke a penguin!" I say laughing. Quinn laughs with me. "don't laugh with daddy! Laugh with mommy!" Kim exclaims as a joke and begins to laugh. I kick her foot and Quinn laughs. "I love you baby girl" I say givying Quinn a kiss on the cheek. Kim smiles as she hands me Quinn's bottle. It is currently 9:32 in the morning. Quinn eats about every hour! It's hard at night! I cradled Quinn in my right arm and fed her with my left arm. She closed her eyes as she drank her bottle. She was so adorable. "drink up, baby girl. I want you togrow up to be a beautiful young lady." I say smiling. Kim puts her hands on my shoulders. I look up at her. "she's totally a daddy's girl!" she said, happily while smilinG. Quinn finished drinking her bottle. I put her over my shoulder and got up to burp her. I walked around our kitchen! Patting her back. She burped. "thats my girl." I say laughing. Kim laughs as well. "so what room are working on today?" I ask Kim. Yesterday we just put our furniture in. We still have to make it our way. "Quinns room and our room!" she says smiling. "I like it!" I exclaimed happily as I picked up my keys. "home depot or lowes fr paint and room decor? Ikea, home goods, pier one imports, pottery barn or rooms to go for the furniture?" I asked my smiling fiancé as she put Quinn in her carrier. "lowes and Ikea, Pottery Barn, rooms to go, prior one imports and babuse r us. We still need stuff for our baby girl!" kim says as she tickles Quinn which makes her laugh. I laugh as I grab Quinn's carrier from Kim. "let's go!" Kim says smiling.

Later at lowes, we run into our friends Ceces and Logan. Ceces is pregnant with their first child. They have been married for 6 months. CeceVogt pregnant on their honey moon. She 6 months pregnant. Kim, Quinn and I are in the wall paper aisle getting a butterflyborder for Quinn's room. "I like this one" Kim says picking up wall paper with pink and blue butterflies. "me too" I say smiling. This is when Ceces and Logan walk up to us. "I like that"Ceces says pointing to puppy dog wallpaper. "I don't know" Logan sys. Kimand laugh. So does Quinn. Ceces and Logan turn around and see us. "jack! Kim! Baby quinn!" they both exclam, giving the 3 of us hugs. "what are you guys doing here?" CecE asks. "shopping for our new house!" I say smiling. "oh that right! You moved!" Logan exclaimed. "when?" he asks. "yesterday" Kim says as she put wall paper into our cart. I smile. "so, whens the wedding?" Logan asks us. "August 15th!" kim and I both say smiling. "let me guess. Kim woke you up and wanted to decide on a wedding date?" Ceces asks. "nope. It was the other way around." Kim says smirking at me. "really?!" logan exclaims, laughing. "yes! And don't you dare call me a woman!" I exclaim. Kim, Logan, Ceces and Quinn laugh. I'm pretty funny, aren't I Quinn?" I ask my daughter. She giggles. We all break into smiles.

Later at our place, Kim and I are setting up Quinn's roomwhile Quinn is sleeping in the hall in her playpen. We got pink and blue paint and Kim and I are having fun painting. I dip a brush in pink and then I dip in blue. I painThor the wall. Kim gives me her "seriously?" look. "what?!" I exclaim. "you're messing up the walls and the paint!" she exclaims. "sorry" I say. She paints my face with pink paint. "you're forgiven!" she says smiling. "oh it's on!" I say as I paint her leg blue. "oh nice!" she exclaims. We begin to laugh. "let's paint the walls!" she says still laughinG. "that would be smart" I say. We begin to paint the walls. "were making it ours!" she says smiling.

Read and veveiw! Who should be Kim's maitron of honor? Dina, Cece rocky or tinka? Who should jacks best man be? Logan, Ty, deuce or mark?

I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Kim's pov

Today, Dina, Cece, Tinka, rocky and I are going oucoffee lunch and shopping. I have decided who I maitron of honor will be. I will tell the girls who my matitron of honor will be. The others will be brides maids. I am currently getting dressed when jack walks into our walk in closet, looking for the perfect outfit for his guys outing with deuce, ty, Logan and mark. Quinn is tagging along with them. "what to wear. What to wear." my fiancée says as he taps his chin. I pull out his black skinny jeans and his red, blue and green checkered shirt. "this!" I say handing him his outfit. "what would I do without you?" he says as he gives me a kiss. "you'd die!" I said laughing. "true true!" he says, as he walks into our bathroom. "what are you guys doing anyway?" I asked him. "I think we're going out to lunch and shopping." he says. The guys all loved to shopl it was super strange. "really! Well, maybe well run into you!" I say smiling, as I put on my purple skinny jeans. "maybe!" he says smiling. We both finish getting ready.

I got into my red truck. Yes, I have a truck. I love it! Jack got it for me for my birthday! I got jack a car and when we got Quinn we got a and Quinn had left just before me in jacks green car. I was meeting the girls at olive gardeN, one of my favorite places to eat. I did up my seatbelt and left our driveway. I was all about safety and always remembered my seatbelt. Jack sometimes forgot his and this irked me. He never forgot Quinn's tough which was odd. I hit the highway. I really need a day with my girls!

I arrived at olive garden. It was a beautiful day in march. It was march 23rd 2023 to ba exact. We were getting married on the 15th of August that year. It gave us some time, but not much, we have been in our house for about 2 weeks now. (I decided to skip a bit to get. Loser to the wedding!) I parked my truck and climbed out of it. Dina walked up to me when she saw me go out. Dina was married to deuce. They have a son Quinn's age. That makes him 1 month old! His name is Damien! Dinup gabe me a hug. "hey, ms. Fiancée!" Dina said smiling. I giggled. "that never gets old!" I say. "so, how's Quinn?" Dina asked as we walked into olive garden. "she's perfect!" I say smiling. I took oit my iPhone and showed her photos of Quinn. "she's so adorable!" she said smiling. "yeah she is! How's Damien?" I ask her. "like his father!" Dina says as we open the door. I laugh. "I feel sorry for you!" I say as a joke. We both laugh. Duece is really crazy sometimes. He is one of jacks best friends. Dina and I walked into garden and talked to the hostesssince Ihard made reservations.

45 minutes later, Ceces, rocky and tinka arrived shortly after i talked to the hostess. Rocky was late due to making out with mark for a good 2 hours. Rocky and mark aren't married or engaged yet. Jack and I won't be the last to got married out of our group of friends! Cece was late due to the baby kicking for the first time and her and Logan getting excited over that. TinkA was late due to tye wanting to spend 10 more mintues together. Tinka and Ty are not married or engaged yet. According to jack, Ty is going to propose after jack and I get married. "so?" tinka asked. "so what?" I asked as I took a bite of my garden salad. "whos your made of honor?" tocky asked me as she took a sip of her ice tea. "oh that! My maid of honor is... Cece!" I said happily. Ceces hugged me since she was sitting next to me. "don't worry. You 3 are still in our wedding party!" I said. They all sighed a sigh of relief. I giggled. "now let's go shopping!" Ceces exclaimed. We all cheered as I asked our waitress for our cheque.

Next part is jack telling the guys! Please r and!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: the gang will be at the wedding! That's the next part after the best man reveal! Let's get this story started!

Jacks pov

I wasJin my car driving to ruby Tuesday's to meet the GuYs for lunch. We were going shopping afterwards. Quinn was with me. Deuce told me he was bring Damien so it made me feel bettEd about bringing Quinn. Quinn was asleep in her car seat. She loved to sleep during the day,but not at night! I drove down the highway. I couldn't wait till Kims and my wedding. I was already counting down the days till August 15th!

I pulled into the parking lot of ruby Tuesday. Quinn was awake now. "were here sweetie!" I told her. She wiggled in her car seat impatiently. "hold on, baby girl. Let daddy park the car and then we can get out" I told her. I parked our car and got out. I opened Quinn's door and took her out. I grabbed her diaper bag and put it over my shoulder. "let's go inside, baby girl!" I told her. She giggled. I just loved being a dad. Deuce walked up to me with Damien in his car seat. "hey!" we both said when we met up. "how are you?" I asked him. "good. How are you?" he said. "good, how are you and Dina?" I asked him. "don't get me started! No eating in bed! Turn down the tv! You'll wake the baby! Don't spend 100 dollars on hairspray when you only have short hair!" he exclaims. I laugh. "wow!" I say. "yeh! How are and Kim?" he asks me as we walk into the restaurant. "good. Theyre great actually."Terrell deuce. that's great! How's the vet clinc?" he asked me. "good. Hows krustys?" I ask him when wegoer to the front desk. "great!" he says smiling. I talk to the hostess about the reservations.

45 minutes go by. Mark, Logan and Ty arrived shortly after the hostess shied deuce and I to our table. Mark was late due to making out with his girlfriend, rocky, one of Kim's best friends. They are not married or engaged yet so thatjeans Kim and I aren't the last out of our friends to get married. Logan was late due to cece complaining about her pregnancy. Cece is 6 months and 2 weeks along in her pregnancy. Cece and Logan were both ready fr their baby girl to come into the world. Ty was late due to wanting some more time with his girlfriend, tinka. Tinak is one of Kim'sbeast friendS. Ty and tinka aren't married or engaged yet, but Ty told me that after Kim and I get married, he's going to propose to tinka.

"so?" mark asked me as he took a bite out of his burger. "so what?" I asked. "who's your bear man?" Ty asked me. "oh that! My best man is... Logan!" I said. Logan got up and hugged me. "don't worry, Ty, mark, duece, you're still in my wedding party. Your ushers! Damien's one of the ring bearers" I said smiling. "is Quinn a flower girl?" Ty asked. "yes, my little cutie is flower girl!" I say smiling. I tickle Quinn who giggles. "whoI are the other ring bearers?" duece asked me. "Kim's and my nephews" I say smiling. I take a sip of my water. "let's go shopping!" I say. "let's!" Logan said. I pick up Quinn's car seat and put her in it. "let's go!" duece says putting Damian into his carSeat. "yeh!" all the guys cheer. I wave our waiter over for our cheque.

I get into my black car. Quinn is in her car seat behind me. I pull out of the parking lot of ruby Tuesday. Logan, Ty, mark, duece and Damian follow me to the mall. "excited to go to the mall, baby girl?" I ask quinn. She claps her hands. I smile. I pull into the mall parking lot. The guys and I park our cars next to ecachother. I get of my car and take out Quinn's stroller. I open Quinn's door and take Quinn out of her car seat. I look over at duece and he's doing the same thing with Damien. I put Quinn in her stroller and buckle her up. I push her stroller over to the guys. Deuce pushes Damian's stroller over to the guys as well. "ready to shoplog mark asked us. "yeh!" Logan and tye said. "yeh. Dina wants me to get some more things for Damian." duece says. "yeh! Quinn needs things, too!" I say. "let's go shopping then!" Logan says. We walk into the mall.

We shopped for about an hour. I got tons of new things for Quinn. It is now 5:30 and Quinn, Kim and I are out our home relaxing. "god, what a day!" Kim said as she put her feet on me. "I know what you mean!" I told her as I adjusted Quinn who is lying on my chest. "I don't feel like cooking tonight!" Kim exclaims. "me neither!" I agree. "let's order in" she says. "k! Pizza or Chinese?" I ask her. "Chinese!" she says smiling. I smile as well and rub Quinn's back. I just love moments like these!

Please r and r!


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Logan is jacks twin brother. I just wanted to change that so I make them super close and all . Let's get this story started!

Jacks pov

It had been 2 weeks since I chose my best man. Quinn was now 2 months old. Today, Logan, my twin brother, Ceces my sister in law, Kim my beautiful wife and our daughter Quinn were at our place working on the wedding invitations. "write neater!" Ceces and Kim both exclaimed as they both looked at both Logan's and my writing. "whoops! Sorry!" we said, grabbing 2 bottles of white out. "it's ok!" Kim said giving me a kiss, which made me get white out on the table. "Kim!" I exclaimed. "oops! Sorry!" she says. "it's ok!" I say getting up and grabbing a paper towel and wetting it. "you'reslouch a klutz, bro!" Logan said laughing. "you're one to talk! You spilt wine on Cece! At your wedding!" I said Lauging. "yeah. I remember that! Thanks to you our daughter won't get wear my dress at her wedding!" Cece exclaimed. Kim, Logan and I both lauded. Quinn did as well. She was in her playpen. "didn't you get it cleaned?" Kim asked cece. "it just made it worse!" Cece said, laughing. "wow!" I said laughing. "so?" Cece says, rubbing her hand on her slightly large stomach. "so what?" Kim asks her. "did you get your dress yet?" Cece asked Kim. I perked up at this. "yes! That's all I'm saying since jack is here!" Kim says. "thats great, Kim! By the way who are you guys inviting to the wedding?" Ceces asks. "jacks and Logan's parents, my parents, Jack and logans 23 year old little sister, Sloan and her husband, Brody and their 3 year old daughter, Hannah, who is 1 of the flower girls and their son James, who's the same age as Quinn, my little 23 year old brother, martain, his wife Jen and their 3 year old daughter felicity, who is another flower girl and their son Harris, who is 2 and the ring bearer, Jerry, Julie, his wife, Milton, gabby, his wife and paulina their daughter who is Quinn's age, Eddie, Lindsay, his wife and their twins Harley and Halle and jacks staff at his vet clinc and my daycare workers that will be starting at our home day care and many more relatives!" kim said before taking a breath. "wow! We better get back to making these invitations then." logan said. "oh, these are haut the rough ones. We're getting them professionally made" I said, smiling. "ok, well lets get back to the rou drafts then!" Logan said. We all laird and got back to work.

2 weeks later,

It has been 2 weeks since we made and sent out the invitations. It is may 1st 2023. Kim, Sloan, Brody, Hannah, James, Logan, Cece and Quinn are at Kims, Quinn's and my home having dinner and hanging out with family. Cece is almost due! We are all excited for little yasmine Anna brewer to arrive into the world. That's right! They have finally picked a name! About a week ago, Kim and I decided to let Sloan and Brody be in the wedding party so I have groomsmen and Logan as my best man and Kim has 4 brides maids and Cece as her maitron of honor. We havent go many rspvs yet, except from our parents. We are just sitting down for dinner. "do you think we'll get more rsvps?" Kim asks. "of course, babe!" I say sitting down next to her. "but when?" Cece asks. "whenever. Well just have to be patient" I say. We all nodd and eat our dinner.

Jerrys pov

Its me Jerry! 23 and counting! I'm married to Julie Reese now Martinez. Yeah I know that may sound odd but it happened. We have no kids. We haven't seen jack and Kim in years! I wonder how they are. I'm currently sitting on the couch, while Julie is getting the mail that I forgot to get she she was cooking dinner. I then here the door open. Julie walks up to me and sits down next to me. "anything good?" I asked her. She sifts through the mail. "yeah!" she says smiling. "what?" I ask her. "this!" she says handing me an envelope with our names typed on it in gold ink. "what it is?" I ask her. "we have to open it to find out!" she says, shaking her head at me. I laugh and open the envelope. "it looks like a wedding invitation" I say. "yeh it does! But whose?!" she asks me. "I don't know, honey" I say. "let's read the inside!" she says. I open the inside of the card and both of our mouths drop when we read it. It says you are cordially invited to the wedding of Jacskon Richard Brewer and Kimberly bula Crawford. Date: August 15th 2023. Place: hallensburg gardens (not a real place!) in Chicago. Times: wedding: 3-5 Reseption: after pictures which are at 5, right after the wedding so it is 6-10. "I thought they were already married!" Julie says. "me too! So should we go?" I say to my beautiful wife. "of course! Even though, you forgot to mail their invataion, since you were nervous about the wedding, we should go!" Julie said. "ok! Should we RSVP now or tomorrow?" I ask Julie. "now and I wonder why the wedding is in Chicago" Julie says. "they live in Chicago" I say. "oh yeah!" Julie says. "Wooo! I'm not the stupid one for once!" I cheered, picking up the phone. I dialed the RSVP number and waited for a response.

To be continued in part 2 of inavtaions and rsvps!


End file.
